Πτολεμαίος Γ \Αίγυπτος
Πτολεμαίος Γ' ο Ευεργέτης Ptolemy III, Ptolemaeus III thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Πτολεμαίος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος ]] - Βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου. - Ανταπαιτητής βασιλέας της Συρίας. - Διάρκεια βασιλείας (από /έως): 246 – 222 π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: 222 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πτολεμαίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πόλεμος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Λαγίδες. - Πατέρας: Πτολεμαίος Β' ο Φιλάδελφος - Αδελφή: Βερενίκη η Φερνοφόρος - Μητέρα: Αρσινόη Α' η Ατυχής - Σύζυγος: Βερενίκη Β' η Ευεργέτις - Τέκνα: * Αρσινόη Γ' * Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ * "ανώνυμος υιος", πρίγκιπας της Αιγύπτου * Αλέξανδρος, πρίγκιπας της Αιγύπτου * Μάγας ο Νεώτερος, πρίγκιπας της Αιγύπτου * Βερενίκη η Παιδίσκη, πριγκίπισσα Αιγύπτου Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Ήταν γιος του Πτολεμαίου Β' του Φιλάδελφου και της Αρσινόης Α', θυγατέρας του Λυσίμαχου. Στα επίσημα έγγραφα του κράτους αναφέρεται ως γιος της δεύτερης συζύγου του πατέρα του, Αρσινόης Β', καθώς η φυσική του μητέρα εκδιώχθηκε το 279 π.Χ. από την αυλή με την κατηγορία της προδοσίας. Διαδέχθηκε τον πατέρα του το 246 π.Χ. ενώ ήταν περίπου τριάντα ετών και η κληρονομιά των παλαιών πολεμιστών πάνω του ήταν εμφανής, παρά την πολυτέλεια που βασίλευε στα ανάκτορα της Αιγύπτου. Ο βασιλικός του τίτλος ήταν «Iwaennetjerwysenw Sekhemankhra Setepamun» που σημαίνει «Υιος των Θεών Αδελφών, Ζωντανή Δύναμη του Ρα, Εκλεκτός του Άμμωνος». Νυμφεύθηκε την Βερενίκη Β' της Κυρήνης, κόρη του Μάγα, ο οποίος είχε κερδίσει την ανεξαρτησία του κράτους του από την Αίγυπτο. Με τον τρόπο αυτό η Κυρηναϊκή ενσωματώθηκε και πάλι στα εδάφη της Αιγύπτου και η Αίγυπτος επεξέτεινε την κυριαρχία της στο χώρο της Βόρειας Αφρικής. Πολιτικές Σχέσεις με Συρία Σύμφωνα με τη συνθήκη, που έλαβε χώρα το 253 π.Χ., ανάμεσα στον Πτολεμαίο Β' και τον Αντίοχο Β' τον Θεό, προκειμένου να λάβει τέλος ο Δεύτερος Αιγυπτο-Συριακός Πόλεμος, η βασίλισσα της Συρίας Λαοδίκη Α' η Μεγάλη, έπρεπε να απομακρυνθεί μαζί με τους δύο γιους της στη Μικρά Ασία. Την θέση της θα καταλάμβανε η θυγατέρα του Πτολεμαίου Β' του Φιλάδελφου (από την Αρσινόη Α'), η Βερενίκη η Φερνοφόρος. Όμως, μετά το θάνατο του Πτολεμαίου Β' του Φιλάδελφου, ο Αντίοχος Β' ο Θεός εγκατέλειψε την Βερενίκη και μετέβη στην Έφεσο, στην Μικρά Ασία με προφανή σκοπό να επανασυνδεθεί με την Λαοδίκη Α' την Μεγάλη. Ο Αντίοχος Β' ο Θεός απέθανε αιφνιδιαστικά κατά την συνάντηση αυτή (246 π.Χ.) και το γεγονός αυτό προκάλεσε υποψίες, για το θάνατό του, που επιρρίφθησαν στη Λαοδίκη Α'. Επιπλέον, η θανάτωση, στην Αντιόχεια, της Βερενίκης της Φερνοφόρου και του γιου της Αντίοχου του Αφανούς, νόμιμου έως τότε διαδόχου του Συριακού θρόνου, που ήταν ακόμη παιδίο, θεωρήθηκε το επιστέγασμα των δολοπλοκιών της Λαοδίκης. 3ος Αιγυπτο-Συριακός Πόλεμος Παρά την αντίσταση της Βερενίκης, ο φόνος διεπράχθη και η Συρία περιήλθε στον γιο της Λαοδίκης, τον Σέλευκο Β' τον Καλλίνικο. Η διπλή αυτή δολοφονία, που αποτελούσε προσβολή για την Αίγυπτο, οδήγησε σε νέα πολεμική σύρραξη. Αυτήν την πολιτική κατάσταση κληρονόμησε ο νέος βασιλέας Πτολεμαίος Ευεργέτης όταν ανέβηκε στο θρόνο το 246 π.Χ. Σύμφωνα με τον Ιουστίνο, o Πτολεμαίος βάδισε ο ίδιος επικεφαλής του στρατού του, όσο ακόμη η Βερενίκη ήταν ζωντανή. Ωστόσο δεν έφθασε εγκαίρως. Αυτά τα γεγονότα έγιναν η αφορμή για την έκρηξη του 3ου Συριακού ή Λαοδίκειου πολέμου. Η εκστρατεία αυτή στην Ανατολή θεωρείται ο μεγαλύτερος πολεμικός θρίαμβος του Οίκου των Πτολεμαίων. Όμως, δεν διασώθηκε κάποιο πλήρες χρονικό, εκτός από αποσπάσματα και αναφορές από διάφορους συγγραφείς, οι περισσότεροι από τους οποίους αντέγραψαν και διέσωσαν προγενέστερους παπύρους και επιγραφές. Ο Πτολεμαίος Γ' λεηλάτησε την Αντιόχεια εκδικούμενος το θάνατο της αδελφής και του ανιψιού του και την κράτησε υπό την κατοχή του για μια περίοδο δύο ετών (246 – 244 π.Χ.). Η εκστρατεία του συνεχίσθηκε στη Βαβυλωνία για πέντε ακόμη έτη, μέχρι το 241 π.Χ. Στη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου θα πρέπει να συνέβη και μία ναυμαχία στο θαλάσσιο χώρο της Άνδρου, και παρά το ότι τα στοιχεία είναι ασαφή, θεωρείται ότι ηττήθηκε. Κατέλαβε με επιτυχία την Σελεύκεια, τον λιμένα της Αντιόχειας, γεγονός που τροφοδότησε τα Αιγυπτιακά ταμεία με 15.000 τάλαντα, περίπου το δέκα τοις εκατό των ετήσιων εισοδημάτων του. Επίσης έλαβε τον έλεγχο της Εφέσου, και άλλων πόλεων στη Θράκη και τον Ελλήσποντο. Την προσωπική του συμμετοχή στην εκστρατεία βεβαιώνει ο Αππιανός στο έργο του Συριακά. Επέστρεψε, τελικά, στην Αίγυπτο, όταν κλήθηκε να αντιμετωπίσει μια εισβολή στο χώρο του Αιγαίου από τον Μακεδόνα βασιλέα, Αντίγονο Β' τον Γονατά, αφήνοντας στη θέση του τον Ξάνθιππο. Ο Αστερισμός της Βερενίκης Κατά τη διάρκεια της απουσίας του, ο Πτολεμαίος Γ', άφησε στην διακυβέρνηση του κράτους, τη σύζυγό του μαζί με μια ομάδα συμβούλων. Αξιοσημείωτο είναι το γεγονός ότι η Βερενίκη Β' η Ευεγέρτιδα ήταν πολύ καλή ιππεύτρια και είχε νικήσει σε αγώνες αρμάτων στα Νέμεα. Ένα ιστορικό ανέκδοτο αναφέρει ότι την παραμονή της αναχώρησης του Πτολεμαίου, η νεαρή του βασίλισσα, αφιέρωσε σε ένα ναό στην Αλεξάνδρεια μία μπούκλα από τα μαλλιά της. Ο βασιλικός αστρονόμος ο Κόνων, αργότερα ισχυρίσθηκε ότι ανακάλυψε την μπούκλα αυτή στον ουρανό, μεταμορφωμένη σε έναν αστερισμό, ο οποίος δήθεν δεν υπήρχε εκεί πριν. Παρ' όλο που η ιστορία έγινε δεκτή, από την Αλεξανδρινή αυλή, ως ένας εύχαρις μύθος, ο Καλλίμαχος της Κυρήνης έγραψε ένα ποίημα σχετικά, το οποίο μεταφράστηκε κατόπιν στα λατινικά από τον Catullus δύο αιώνες μετά. Η εκδοχή αυτή με τίτλο Coma Berenices διασώθηκε ως την Σύγχρονη Εποχή, καθώς επίσης και το όνομα του αστερισμού: η Κόμη της Βερενίκης. Εξωτερική Πολιτική στη Ελλάδα Ο Πτολεμαίος Γ' Ευεργέτης συνέχισε την τακτική του πατέρα του βάσει της οποίας υποστήριζε συμμαχίες εχθρικές προς τους ηγεμόνες της Μακεδονίας. Ενίσχυσε οικονομικά την Αχαϊκή Συμπολιτεία, που αποτελούνταν από ένα σύνολο ανεξάρτητων πόλεων – κρατών με κοινή πολιτική σε θέματα κοινού ενδιαφέροντος. Ωστόσο όταν η Συμπολιτεία ενεπλάκη σε πόλεμο με τη Σπάρτη το 228 π.Χ., ο Πτολεμαίος έστρεψε την εύνοιά του προς στους Λακεδαιμονίους, καθώς τους θεωρούσε ισχυρότερους συμμάχους κατά της Μακεδονίας. Εσωτερική Πολιτική Παρά το γεγονός ότι ο Πτολεμαίος Γ' δεν κατάφερε να αποφύγει ορισμένα εσωτερικά προβλήματα, η ιστορία τον κατατάσσει ανάμεσα στους συνετούς ηγέτες. Ένα διάταγμα (238 π.Χ.), που συνέταξε το Αιγυπτιακό ιερατείο, τιμά το βασιλικό ζεύγος ως Θεούς Ευεργέτες, για τη συνεισφορά τους στην προώθηση του Αιγυπτιακού τρόπου λατρείας, αλλά και για τη διαφύλαξη της ειρήνης στη χώρα, χάρις στην καλή τους διαχείριση και το ισχυρό αμυντικό σύστημα που έφτιαξαν στη χώρα. Ως χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα των καλών υπηρεσιών τους, αναφέρεται η εισαγωγή τροφίμων από το εξωτερικό, με βασιλικά έξοδα, κάποιο έτος που ο Νείλος Ποταμός δεν πλημμύρισε στο αναμενόμενο επίπεδο, θέτοντας τη χώρα σε κίνδυνο από λιμό. Το διάταγμα, γνωστό ως "Κανώπειο Διάταγμα" ( Canopus Decree στην αγγλική βιβλιογραφία) γράφηκε στα ιερογλυφικά, στη δημοτική γλώσσα και στα ελληνικά και αναρτήθηκε στους ναούς. Αποτελεί την πρώτη από τις τρεις στήλες που γράφησαν με τον τρόπο αυτό, ενώ η τρίτη και τελευταία από αυτές δεν είναι άλλη από την περίφημη "Στήλη της Ροζέτας" που συνετέλεσε στην αποκρυπτογράφηση των ιερογλυφικών από τους σύγχρονους μελετητές. Στον Πτολεμαίο Γ' αποδίδεται επίσης η έναρξη των έργων ανέγερσης του μεγάλου ναού του θεού Ώρου στο Έντφου κατά το δέκατο έτος της βασιλείας του, περίπου το 237 π.Χ. Οι εργασίες ολοκληρώθηκαν το 231 π.Χ., ενώ βασίλευε ο γιος του, αν και η επίσημη λειτουργία του ναού άρχισε αρκετά έτη αργότερα. Ο Πτολεμαίος Γ' πραγματοποίησε και άλλα οικοδομικά έργα, ανάμεσα στα οποία είναι και κάποιες κατασκευές στο "Καρνάκ", αλλά και το Σεραπείο στην Αλεξάνδρεια. Επιπροσθέτως, ο βασιλέας μετά τις εκστρατείες του στην Ασία, επανέφερε ιερά αγάλματα, που είχαν αφαιρέσει οι Πέρσες κατά τη διάρκεια της κυριαρχίας τους από την Αίγυπτο. Αλεξανδρινή Βιβλιοθήκη Στα 25 έτη που βασίλευσε ο Πτολεμαίος, η Αίγυπτος γνώρισε ακμή και μεγάλωσε εδαφικά. Συνέχισε τα έργα του πατέρα και του πάππου του στην πόλη της Αλεξάνδρειας και έδειξε ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον για την "Βιβλιοθήκη" της. Διέταξε να κατασχεθούν όλα τα βιβλία που έφθαναν στον λιμένα της Αλεξάνδρειας και να αντιγραφούν. Η Βιβλιοθήκη κράτησε τα πρωτότυπα και επέστρεψε τα νέα αντίγραφα. Από την Αθήνα έλαβαν επίσημα αντίτυπα όλων των τραγωδιών των τριών μεγάλων τραγικών ( Αισχύλου, Σοφοκλή και Ευριπίδη) για να τα επεξεργαστούν οι Αλεξανδρινοί. Παρ' όλο που ο Πτολεμαίος έδωσε μεγάλες εγγυήσεις για το δάνειο αυτό, αποφάσισε να παραιτηθεί από αυτές και να κρατήσει τελικά τα πρωτότυπα. Θάνατος του Πτολεμαίου Μετά το θάνατό του από φυσικά αίτια, μάλλον κηδεύτηκε στο βασιλικό νεκροταφείο στην Αλεξάνδρεια και τον διαδέχθηκε ο μεγαλύτερος γιος του, Πτολεμαίος Δ' ο Φιλοπάτωρ το 222 π.Χ. Ο Πτολεμαίος δεν είχε γνωστές σε εμάς εξωσυζυγικές σχέσεις. Εκτός από τον Πτολεμαίο, άλλα του τέκνα από τη σύζυγό του τη Βερενίκη Β' ήταν, ο |Μάγας ο Νεότερος, η Αρσινόη Γ', η Βερενίκη, που πέθανε σε μικρή ηλικία το 238 π.Χ., ο Αλέξανδρος και ένας ανώνυμος γιος. Χρονολόγιο 284: Birth 279: His mother Arsinoe is accused of a conspiracy and exiled to southern Egypt. Ptolemy III is from now on officially regarded as son of Arsinoe II 251: Engaged to Berenice, daughter of Magas of Cyrene 250 or 249: Death of Magas, who is succeeded by Demetrius the Fair, the son of Demetrius Poliorcetes Demetrius the Fair is assassinated; Cyrene recovered for the Ptolemaic empire January 246: marries Berenice; succeeds his father Ptolemy II Philadelphus Early July 246: in the Seleucid empire, king Antiochus II Theos dies, leaving a confused dynastic situation. From his first marriage, with Laodice, he has a son Seleucus II Callinicus, who is immediately recognized as king and lives in Ephesus From his second marriage, with Berenice (sister of Ptolemy III), he has a five-year old son Antiochus; they live in Antioch Late summer 246: the child Antiochus is killed by partisans of Laodice September 246: Ptolemy III Euergetes decides to avenge his relative: outbreak of the Laodicean War or Third Syrian War. Ptolemy captures Seleucia and Antioch, but cannot prevent that Berenice is killed by the populace December 246: Ptolemy proceeds to Babylon; he is still there in February 245 (Invasion of Ptolemy III chronicle = BCHP 11) Summer 245: Ptolemy is forced to return when the Macedonian king Antigonus II Gonatas is intervening in Egypt's Aegean possessions (naval battle of Andros) Birth of Ptolemy IV Philopator 243: Anti-Macedonian alliance between Ptolemy III and Aratus, leader of the Achaean League 242/241: Unsuccesful Seleucid attack on Egypt 241: End of the war February 238: Death of a little daughter named Berenice 229/228-222: Supports the Greeks in their war against Macedonia, but is unable to keep out of the internal quarrels of the Greeks 5 February 222: Death Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος * Λαγίδες * Ελληνιστική Εποχή Βιβλιογραφία * Alan K. Bowman, "Egypt after the Pharaohs", 332 BC - AD 642 (1986 London) * Günther Hölbl, "Geschichte des Ptolemäerreiches" (1994 Darmstadt) * J. G. Manning, "The Last Pharaohs - Egypt Under the Ptolemies", 305-30 BC, 2009 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * www.livius.org * Βιογραφία από τον Christopher Bennett. * Ptolemy III Euergetes, The Third King of Egypt's Ptolemaic Dynastyhttp://www.touregypt.net/featurestories/ptolemyiii.htm Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου XXXIII Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ.